


Concupiscence

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Old work, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> God I don’t know! It’s porn, what more summary do you need?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concupiscence

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metalocalypse!   
> **Author’s Note:** I really wanted to write porn. Just porn. Nothing else. So I did.   
> **Warnings:** Rimming, filthy rough sex, and… absolutely no plot. None at all.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Charles shifted, his knees slipping on the silken sheets, spreading his legs a little further than he intended. Before Charles could pull his legs in, Nathan was between them, planting kisses on the small of his back. Warm hands ran up and down his thighs, caressing, soothing while long, silky black hair tickled him. He moaned, letting his head fall to the mattress, no longer caring if his legs were spread a little too wide for comfort.

Nathan’s mouth moved to his right ass cheek, giving it a nip before sucking on it hard enough to leave a hickey. Short nails ran up the inside of Charles’ thighs, sending chills and shivers through him. His cock twitched as Nathan’s hands reached his groin, feeling the warmth from his hands on his balls, but he was left untouched. Nails ran down his thighs slowly only to go back up, and this time Nathan grabbed his ass. 

“Mmn… Nathan…” Charles wiggled his hips, pushing back against the mouth still sucking on his right cheek. 

The sucking stopped, Nathan giving him a nip before he licked across Charles’ lower back to his other cheek. Charles could feel Nathan’s teeth scraping against his ass, near his back. He moaned, hands grabbing at his ass, nails digging in. 

“Nathan…” Charles whispered. He grabbed at the sheets, the room filling with the sounds of his heavy breathing, and Nathan’s sucking. 

Nathan’s mouth moved again, to his tailbone, giving him a kiss before licking down his crack. Strong hands pulled his cheeks apart, a warm tongue moving down, making Charles squirm with anticipation. Nathan’s tongue ghosted over his asshole to lap at his perineum and balls. “Oh… Hahh…” 

Charles gripped the bedding tighter, trying to maneuver Nathan’s tongue to his ass. No matter how he moved or wriggled, all of Nathan’s tongue-concentration remained on his balls and perineum. “Nathan… Nathan I want your mouth…” he trailed off, feeling his face getting hot. 

“What was that, Charles?” Nathan grumbled against his balls. Charles groaned, trying to get him to do that to his ass. 

“Nathan…” The mouth left his groin all together, moving down to his thighs, nipping and kissing. Charles gave a frustrated groan. 

“If ya want somethin’…” Nathan stopped to give Charles a nip. “You’re gonna have t’ask. Not a mind reader, Charles.” 

Charles let out an exasperated sigh into the mattress. His face felt so hot, and it was always so hard for him to ask for anything, but… “I… I want you to uh… eat my… my asshole, Nathan,” Charles stuttered out, burying his face into the bedding. 

A low chuckle came from behind that Charles easily felt on his thigh. “Since you asked…” Charles could hear the teasing in Nathan’s tone and his face got even redder. 

Nathan shifted and re-gripped his ass, pulling his cheeks wide apart before hot breath tickled at his entrance. Charles gasped, Nathan’s wet, warm tongue lapping at his asshole. He tensed automatically and forced himself to relax, to enjoy what Nathan was giving him. 

Just as Charles took a deep breath, trying to focus on getting his body to relax, Nathan’s tongue slipped inside him. All his concentration broke away and he tensed again. He loved when Nathan ate him, but… he just wished he could control himself a little better. 

Nathan’s nose was pressing into his tailbone, his mouth fully on him now. Charles gasped and pushed against Nathan’s face, wanting more as wetness lapped inside of him. He clenched and unclenched, feeling Nathan’s tongue pushing in and out of him, licking at his asshole only to push back in. 

Charles moaned and nails dug into his ass. “Nathan… fuck that feels so good…” Nathan ran his nails down Charles’ right cheek, then grabbed it to spread him wide again. The wriggling warmth in his ass was stretching Charles, opening him for… more of Nathan. 

The tongue left Charles’ ass, and he whimpered at the loss of warmth and wetness, but Nathan slipped his tongue back in, making him groan. “God, Nathan…” Charles wanted so badly to touch his cock, jerk himself to relieve the pressure, but he knew Nathan would only growl at him and smack his hand away; Nathan never liked for him to pleasure himself when he was on his knees. 

“Nnn… Nathan…” Charles whimpered again. He couldn’t help himself anymore; Charles reached back and grabbed his cock, pre-cum slicking his hand. 

Just as Charles thought, Nathan growled, into his ass, which only made Charles jerk himself faster to the rumbly sensations. Nathan released his right ass cheek and slapped his hand away, growling again. 

Charles curled his toes, squirming and panting. His dick felt so hard and he just wanted to relieve the pressure, just a little… But he did as Nathan wanted and kept his hands tangled in the sheets. Charles felt a bead of pre-cum run from his slit to his balls and his entire body tensed, this time trying to stave off the burning knot in his belly. 

Nathan continued to eat him, thrusting his tongue in and out quickly, licking circles around the outside only to push back in. It had Charles squirming and bucking, followed by all sorts of gasps and moans. 

“N-Nathan… God…” Charles had his eyes shut tightly, so tightly, as he felt himself starting to slip. What Nathan’s tongue was doing to him… 

A big hand came down on Charles’ ass with a deafening smack. His breathing hitched and there was a definite pause before he cried out. “Aaaah!” Nathan gave him another smack, harder this time, and all Charles could do was whimper and hiss. 

How Nathan’s tongue never left his ass amazed Charles, and it made him all the harder, all the more desperate for some attention to his leaking cock. “N-Nathan… please… I… I…” The old inability to ask for things still welled up, and it rarely mattered how in-rapture he was; there were just some things that would never quiet themselves in him. 

Nathan’s hand came down on Charles’ right ass cheek, much harder than the last two strikes. Charles knew what it meant, but he had to bite his lip and whimper before he was able to even think about forming a sentence. “Nathan… I… please touch… my cock… I want you-your hand on me.” 

And Nathan’s hand was indeed on him, with another slap, but this one was much more gentle, playful even. A moment later, that hand was on Charles’ cock, giving him the attention and friction he so craved. “Ooh… Nathan…” Charles found his hips pushing into Nathan’s grip, fucking his hand while Nathan fucked his ass with his tongue. 

“Hah… aah-aah!” Charles felt his toes curling, the knot in his stomach burning and… And he felt Nathan swipe his thumb over the head of his cock, jerking him roughly while his tongue continued to swirl inside of Charles. It was… it was too much. Or just enough. 

Charles bucked, his whole body tensing. “Nathan! Oh god… You-you’re making me…” Charles swallowed hard, eyes screwed shut as he felt. “Aaahn!” Nathan’s tongue pulled out and pushed back into him. “Cum… I’m gonna… You’re gonna… make me cum!” 

The knot in Charles’ belly finally broke and a wave of pleasure shot through his spine. His back arched and he felt hot stickiness shoot into Nathan’s hand, some of it hitting him in the chest. Nathan still had his tongue in his ass, wriggling and swirling while his hand stroked Charles’ cock, milking. 

When the shuddering died down, Nathan finally pulled away from his ass, but kept his hand on Charles’ cock, moving lazily now. “Ah… ah, Nathan…” Charles whimpered, wanting to push Nathan’s hand away, but he had neither the strength nor the coordination to do it. 

“Sensitive, Charles?” Nathan asked, and despite the ringing in his ears, Charles could still hear the smugness. 

“Hurts… Nathan… nnnnht…” Charles managed to say between his panting and gasping. 

“All right… Give it here, and I’ll stop.” 

It took a moment, but Charles figured out what was wanted. He reached up, needing to stretch to feel underneath a pillow for the bottle of lube. The bottle was cold in his hand, and that made Charles grimace a bit, or maybe it was just Nathan still stroking his overly-sensitive cock… Charles held up the bottle with a shaky hand and it was a moment before Nathan took it, making sure to give his tortured cock another stroke. 

With the bottle in Nathan’s possession, Charles let his arm fall back to the bed and he let out a shaky breath as his cock was able to rest now. Nathan shifted again, silky hair gliding over Charles’ back, making him squirm and giggle. Long black hair was drifting against Charles’ ear and he turned his head to see Nathan above him, and a hand covered in cum just waiting for his attention. 

It was still hard for Charles to breathe, so he laid there for a moment, looking up into dark green eyes, but Nathan wasn’t in so patient a mood. Nathan grabbed Charles by the back of the head and thrust his hips forward, pushing a rock hard cock into his ass crack. It was no wonder he was in a hurry… 

Charles stuck his tongue out and Nathan brought his hand close enough so he could suck on big, strong fingers. Nathan’s fingers were salty and slightly bitter, just as Charles always tasted. Charles took each finger into his mouth, licking them slowly to clean them, then suckling for a moment before moving onto the next. Once Nathan’s fingers were clean, Charles lapped at the palm of his hand, eating up every last drop of himself. 

The strong grip in Charles’ hair eased and Nathan ran his fingers through his short brown hair. “So obedient…” Nathan whispered before leaning down to kiss him. Charles groaned and twisted to reach Nathan, feeling something wet and warm against his ass; Nathan’s cock had to be very wet… 

A warm, wet tongue pressed against Charles’ lips and he immediately let Nathan in. He tasted more of himself on Nathan, though it wasn’t the same bitter-saltiness. “Mmn…” Charles let his eyes slip shut as Nathan’s fingers ran through his hair and their tongues swirled together. 

Just as Charles was feeling a twinge in his groin from the kiss, Nathan pulled away, leering. Charles watched as green eyes and silky hair disappeared behind him again, and the next thing he heard was the click of the lube being opened. He braced himself for the coolness of the lube, which certainly came as Nathan pushed a finger inside of him. 

“Nnn…” Charles shoved his face into the mattress, irritated that it still burned despite having Nathan tongue-fuck him. Nathan moved his finger slowly for the first few strokes, then began to thrust harder, sooner than Charles would have liked. But he endured it. Charles kept his ass in the air, letting Nathan prepare him. 

A second finger was added and Charles let out a strangled moan, clenching, but Nathan kept his pace, steady, but fast. The fingers in his ass spread apart, scissoring him, stretching him. Making him hard again. “Hhkk… Nathan…” 

“Relax, Charles…” Nathan whispered, in his deep, rumbly voice. Charles did his best to listen, forcing himself to relax, even as a third finger was added. 

“Oh… oh god…” Charles resisted the urge to hiss as the third finger caused an intense burning stretch. Nathan was moving his fingers quickly, too quickly, even if they were hitting his prostate, it was too much and Charles wasn’t ready for the roughness, not yet. “Hhtt… Nathan… Please…” 

Silky hair ghosted over Charles’ back, and a mouth attached to the back of his shoulder. It helped to distract him, but it just wasn’t enough… “Ahh… Nathan…” But the bite that followed as Nathan sunk his teeth in, did distract him enough. “AAAH FUCK!” Charles cried out, pushing back against the fingers inside of him. “Nathan!” Charles tried to throw the larger man off, but had no leverage. “Nathan… fuck…” 

The teeth left Charles shoulder. “Want me to fuck you, is that what you’re tryin’ t’say, Charles?” 

“God… Nathan…” Charles was in no condition to form any coherent thoughts or string words together. He just pushed back against Nathan’s fingers, hoping he’d get the point. His cock was leaking again, already, and he had to smile wryly at himself for how masochistic he could be. 

“Good enough,” Nathan said, pulling his fingers out. “I want to fuck you so hard.” There was the click from the tube of lube again, and Charles surmised Nathan must be coating himself. 

Charles felt his ass twitching, missing the fullness the fingers had given him, but he knew he was about to get something so much better… 

Strong fingers dug into Charles’ left hip, then he could feel the tip of Nathan’s leaking cock pressed against his asshole. He tried to relax as best he could, breathing slowly and steady, but Nathan liked to tease him. The tip of Nathan’s cock ran up and down his crack, pressing at his balls, making Charles ache to have Nathan inside him. “Nathan… come on…” 

“What was that, Charles?” Nathan said with a slap to Charles’ ass. He tensed, hoping Nathan wouldn’t take that moment to thrust inside of him. 

Nathan was at least kind in that he kept poking at his balls, even if that made him more impatient. “Nathan… fuck me. I-I want you… to stick it in and… and fuck me hard.” Charles felt his face getting hot again; he loved to talk dirty, even if he felt infinitely embarrassed doing it. 

“Mmm… Now you’re talkin’,” Nathan gruffed out, pushing the tip of his cock inside of Charles. 

“Ooh… Oh fuck…” He was tight again, always tensing up… Nathan was slow to push in, the burn subsiding as Charles was able to relax. With slow, short thrusts, Nathan sunk into Charles fully, Nathan’s large balls pressing into Charles’ sac. Charles let out a slow, shaky breath, and Nathan began pulling out, going slow, being gentle. 

But Charles didn’t choose this position to be treated gently… 

Charles pushed back against Nathan, and it burned still as he stretched to accommodate Nathan’s girth, but it’s what he wanted. Nathan was slow oblige, continuing with his nearly gentle pace, and Charles moved back again, wanting more. 

“You gonna fuck yourself for me, Charlie?” Nathan asked, voice deep and gravelly. 

“If… if I have to,” Charles huffed out, still pushing back with each thrust. A hard slap to his ass stilled Charles, but only for a moment. He met Nathan’s next thrust, which only earned him an even harder slap, and this time, Charles did stop moving as he cried out. “Haaah! _Fuck_ …” 

“ **Behave, Charles…** ” Nathan’s voice was deep and Charles felt it rumble in his chest; it even sent a jolt to his groin, his cock leaking more. 

A big hand rubbed at Charles’ ass, where it had to be very, very red by now. Charles tried to keep from pushing back, for the most part, and let Nathan set the pace. Nathan started fucking him with long, deep strokes, but they were still slow and languid. 

But oh… They had a knot forming inside Charles’ again. His cock began to bounce and Nathan put a little more force into his thrusts, their balls slapping together _just so_. Charles bit his lip, to keep back little gasps and moans. 

Strong fingers dug into both of Charles’ hips now, Nathan pushing into Charles, long and hard. He could no longer contain his voice, and he didn’t very much care as the tip of Nathan’s cock nailed his prostate twice in a row. “Oh! Oh fuck me!” 

The strain on Charles’ cock was back and he so badly wanted to touch himself… Charles moved his right arm down the bed, gripping the sheet as Nathan gave him a particularly fantastic thrust. He continued to move his hand down until Nathan growled at him, startling him. 

“Hrrah! Charles!” Nathan slapped his ass three times, in the same spot. “You’re such a greedy bastard, Charles,” he said, swatting Charles’ ass again. “You already came once and now… Aah… Now you’re tryin’ to again?” 

“Hhnn! Haah… aaahk! Nathannn…” Charles nearly fell over, whimpering and bringing his hand back to grip the bed above his head, where it _belonged_. He hoped that Nathan would reach around and grab him, but of course, he didn’t. 

Nathan grabbed both of Charles’ hips, fucking into him with sharp, hard thrusts. Charles was moaning underneath the bigger man, pushing back to meet his thrusts, but Nathan didn’t seem to care. The knot in Charles’ belly was becoming tighter and if Nathan kept on like this, he wasn’t going to need his cock touched. 

Long hair started tickling Charles’ back and he looked over his shoulder to see Nathan hunched over him now, sweat running down his brow. Nathan gave him another hard thrust, then began to grind his cock into Charles in a few sloppy circles before thrusting out, only to do it all over again. Charles tried to keep his eyes on Nathan, but with each stroke that hit his sweet spot, he was turning his face into the mattress. 

The hand on Charles’ right hip left slid around to grab his straining erection, at last. “Nngggh… Nathan!” Charles bucked into the big strong hand, knowing it wasn’t going to take much more from Nathan to… 

Heat and weight pressed into Charles’ back, Nathan’s other hand leaving his hip; Charles looked to the left to see Nathan supporting himself on one hand pressed into the mattress. Nathan was panting against his back now, hair sliding and sticking to the sweat. He was so warm and big above him; Nathan was so stalwart and strong. 

Each thrust was becoming more erratic than the last, Nathan more grinding himself against Charles’ ass than thrusting. They were losing rhythm, and there was breath hot against Charles’ neck, but he knew Nathan still had so much more stamina. 

Charles just gripped the sheets, his whole body becoming tense again as the burning knot threatened to burst; his toes were curled enough to have his feet aching, knuckles white as they gripped the sheets. He was almost there, just… just a little more… 

Nathan groaned kissing and nipping at his back. “Ch-Charles…” He slammed into Charles, nearly pushing him into the mattress, and it was mostly Nathan that held him up. “Gonna…” 

Charles nearly fell into the mattress again as Nathan gave another hard thrust, and that was all it took to have Charles coming all over Nathan’s hand again. “Oh _fucking_ Nathan! Haaahn!” He bucked and fucked that big hand, milking himself this time as he spasmed around Nathan’s cock. 

“Ohhh you fucker!” Nathan gruffed out. He slapped Charles’ ass, getting a startled cry and continued to fuck him, just as hard as before. Charles was limp and wanting nothing more than to collapse into the bed, but Nathan held him up, keeping him just as he wanted until he finished. 

And Charles just took everything Nathan gave him, groaning and hissing. At least this time, Nathan released his cock to wrap his arm around Charles’ chest and hold him up rather than torture him. But, at this rate, Nathan pounding his prostate was going to have him coming without getting an erection… 

“Oh fuck, Charles. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Nathan growled, slamming into Charles with abandon. 

Charles groaned, but he could do little else. “C-cum Nathan… Shoot-shoot it in me!” 

“Aaahn! Fuck!” Nathan gave one last hard thrust, for which Charles was secretly thankful, and a hotness gushed inside of him, to his belly. They collapsed to the bed, Nathan’s hips still moving, but it was nothing compared to the hard fucking he had just been given. 

The room filled with the sound of panting and Nathan saying ‘fuck’ over and over again. Somehow, Nathan was the one to regain his composure first and he rolled off of Charles, his softening cock slipping out easily. Nathan grabbed Charles and pulled him to his chest then planted a kiss on the top of his head. “Oh _fuck_ Charles…” he gasped out after a few moments. 

Charles nuzzled into Nathan, smelling the sweat and sex with a huge smile plastered on his face. “Mmm… That was… mmm…” 

“Mmm… yeah… Good word,” Nathan said around a yawn. “Great word…” he added, voice trailing off. 

Charles gave a happy sigh, eyes fluttering shut. “Mmm…”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Considering I don't remember writing this in the slightest, I'm actually quite happy with it. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and reviews muchly appreciated!


End file.
